The present disclosure relates to threat detection and positional awareness and, more specifically, to systems and methods for intelligent pursuit detection.
Existing mapping applications permit users to share their locations with one another so that their friends, family, coworkers, and other acquaintances may know where such users are located at any given point in time. This may permit such users to share their experiences with others, to passively inform friends and family of their safety, to inform supervisors of their location, and to make it easier to meet in unfamiliar locations.
Portable devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, smart watches, and other wearable devices, which are typically carried by a single individual, have become ubiquitous. Such devices may include global positioning satellite (“GPS”) systems that may enable the devices to track their users' positions and transmit position information to a mapping application, such as the existing mapping applications described above.